Itsumo
by rachiru-rebonu
Summary: Yamato and Taichi kissed, and nothing was ever the same..........................Yamachi.......................*beta'd chapter 3 posted*
1. Party!

Disclaimer: 

You know that none of the fanfiction writers own Digimon. All I own are videos, pens, desk accessories, a stuffed Impmon, a Digivolving Gallantmon action figure, a book, four collector's sets, and Digimon World 3 for Playstation. Also, I own Atsuya and my other currently unnamed band members. 

Ages:

Atsuya is 17. The other band members, Yamato (AKA Matt) and Taichi (AKA Tai) are 16. Hikari (AKA Kari) Iori, and Takeru (AKA TK) are 15. 

Itsumo(1)

By Rachiru Rebonu

Dedication: This entire story is dedicated to my loverly Beta and dear friend Leaf Zelindor.

Chapter One: Party!

~*~ General Point of View ~*~

The party was in full swing by the time the band and its entourage arrived. Yamato wandered over to the bar and grabbed two beers, handing one to Taichi. 

"So," Yamato asked, taking a pull on his beer "what did you think of the concert, Tai?" 

Taichi smiled. "It was great. Pulling Takeru and Iori onstage was hilarious." 

Yamato grinned, thinking back to the younger chosen's faces when he pulled them up on-stage. Iori was calm and collected, one of his patented glares on his face. Takeru had been the exact opposite. 

"TK turned a marvelous shade of red, didn't he?" Yamato said with a snicker as he and Tai moved into the small den. Taichi doubled up with laughter, wheezing and collapsing onto the floor. Yamato sat down on the couch and Taichi stood up. 

"I'm going to the bar," he said, "want another beer?" 

"Sure," said Yamato with a smile, "grab a couple so we won't have to do back for more." 

Taichi ambled back to the bar, leaving Yamato alone in the room.

Yamato sighed, his thoughts instantly turning to Tai. 'I wonder if I should tell him tonight? Would he accept me as I am? Tai is so beautiful,' he mused, placing his chin on his hand, 'how could he ever want me? He has his pick of all the girls at school. He's never even seemed to like boys that way at all. No one can compare to Tai. I know he'll just hate me. How can he do anything but? I hate myself….' He sighed just as Taichi walked back into the room carrying an armload of beers.

"What's the matter, Matt?" Taichi asked setting the beer down onto the coffee table and sliding onto the couch beside Yamato. "Why so blue? Girl trouble?" 

Yamato lifted his head and glanced at Taichi quickly before shifting his gaze away. "Sort of," he replied. 

"Ah," Taichi said with a sly grin, "Boy troubles then?" 

Yamato gasped. "How the hell did you know?" He squeaked, fumbling for another beer. Taichi grabbed his hand mid-reach and gazed into his eyes. 

"I hope to Kami(2) I'm not wrong about this," Taichi said as he leaned over and gently kissed Yamato on the mouth. 

"T-T-Tai-Taich-ch-chi…….." Without another word, Yamato fled home, leaving a dumbfounded Taichi in his wake. 'What did I do wrong?' Taichi thought as he grabbed a beer and chugged it down. 'Oblivion seems like a very good idea.' 

Itsumo = Always Kami = God (that's Dog to all you dyslexics out there…..) 

TBC…………

I'll attempt weekly updates…..but, well, ya' know how real life sometimes gets in the way.


	2. The Morning After

Yeah, yeah, I know I said I'd do weekly updates. But you guys sounded so needy! Be warned though, that chapter three hasn't even been planned out yet, so don't expect it until the end of the week or even later……….

Itsumo

By Rachiru Rebonu

Chapter Two: The Morning After

~*~ Yamato's Point of View ~*~

Yamato Ishida sat up and gracefully stretched his lithe body as he yawned. He grimaced at the sour taste of liquor in his mouth. 'Mental Note: Never party with the band again. Especially not if Atsuya recommends the party,' Yamato thought as he trudged to the bathroom at the end of the hall, a wry grin on his face at the thought of the party-crazed keyboardist. 'At least I don't have a hangover. This time,' Yamato thought as he picked up his toothbrush and smeared toothpaste on it. He then proceeded to brush is teeth for a full five minutes in a failed attempt to rid his mouth of the evil taste. Opening the cabinet above the sink, Yamato reached for the bottle of mouthwash. Frowning, he downed the mouthwash and gargled. As much as he hated putting that over-powering liquid in his mouth, he had to admit it did replace the sourness with the refreshing taste of mint. Yamato grimaced as he glanced in the mirror. 'I sound like a TV commercial, but I sure as hell don't look like one,' he thought as he took in his wrinkled clothing, tousled hair and the bags under his eyes. 

Turning on the shower full blast, Yamato pulled the grungy tee shirt over his head and tossed it into the hamper, where it was followed by his jeans, boxers, and socks. He slipped into the shower where the pounding hot water soothed his tired muscles. Being a rock-star involved many unglamorous things, namely a lot of running around and jumping during performances. Glancing at the bottle of shampoo, Yamato grinned at the label that read 'Sun kissed Raspberry Herbal Shampoo, with Juniper, Chamomile, and Henna Extracts'. Most boys would die before they would admit to putting that on their hair, but he adored the scent of raspberries.

Water from the showerhead sluiced down Yamato's slender, handsome, wet body as his thoughts turned from shampoo to his best friend. 'Why do I love him? I can't. Oh, Hell,' Yamato thought as he angrily swiped soap over his rippling abdomen. Pouring a handful of his favorite shampoo into his hand, he rubbed it furiously into his scalp, trying to resign himself to the fact that he would always be in love with Taichi, no matter how much he didn't want to be. 'Tai should never love me back, not like that. Never like that. He can't. I'm not good enough for him. It's not possible. I'll never be good enough for him.' Yamato rinsed the shampoo from his hair and reached for a towel as he stepped out of the shower. Wrapping it around his waist, Yamato headed back to his bedroom. 

He dressed in a black turtleneck and jeans that hugged the subtle curves of his muscles. Un-gelled, waves of soft golden hair gently framed his strikingly handsome face. Yamato glanced at himself in the mirror and grinned, showing off his thousand-watt smile that caused fan-girls to swoon. He headed down the hall to the kitchen, where there was yet another note on the refrigerator. 'This is the only way we communicate,' he thought sadly as he read the note. 

__

'Matt

I have to go to a conference in Kyoto. I'll be back by next Tuesday at the latest. I would have told you earlier, but I didn't know until this morning. Wish me luck with my speech!

Ja,

Dad

P.S.: That friend of yours Yagami Taichi called at about ten o'clock this morning. He sounded like he really wanted to speak with you. I told him you'd call him back.'

'Tai, up before noon on a Saturday?' thought Yamato as he swiped a juice from the 'fridge, 'Why on Earth…………………..' A thunk echoed around the apartment and the normally beige rug was now a not-so-lovely shade of red. An 'Oh. My. God.' was uttered as Matt thought back to the night before. The poor, newly red kitchen rug suffered more abuse as Yamato fell to the floor in a dead faint. 

~*~ End of Chapter ~*~

Mmmmmmm, Yama angst. ^_^

Review. 

-Makes chibi eyes- 

Pretty please with Yama and Tai on top? Or it could be Tai and Yama on top……..*hentai grin*

Author's Note:

To the reviewers: 

Thanks for giving me some new ideas! You're the reason this story will actually have an ending!


	3. Waiting for Tonight

Itsumo

By Rachiru Rebonu

Chapter Three: Waiting for Tonight

~*~ Taichi's Point of View ~*~

"Why hasn't he called yet!?!" Taichi exclaimed to himself as he paced back and forth across the room. It was past ten thirty and he was sick with dread that Yamato never wanted to speak to him again. 'Ooooooooh, Kami, what if he was just playing around when he said he liked boys?' thought Taichi as he glanced at the phone, 'We were kinda drunk…what if he hates me now? I wouldn't be able to stand it. Oh no. No. No. No.' Taichi sat down on the couch in the living room, but he continued to fidget, running his hands through his bushy brown hair. 'Please ring,' he thought at the phone, 'please, just ring……..I have to straighten things out with Yamato. I just ***have*** too.'

~*~ Yamato's Point of View ~*~

Yamato rubbed the back of his head as he groggily sat up. 'Why is the back of my head sticky?' he wondered as he brought his hand around to the front of his body, 'and why is it red? Am I bleeding?' Then he remembered it all. The events of the night before, everything. 'Oh Kami,' he thought as he gingerly got up, 'what am I going to tell Ta………..bingo!' Matt smiled as he reached for a notebook and pencil. He knew just how to explain everything to Taichi. Through his music. Yamato scribbled furiously onto the pad of paper, occasionally crossing out and rewriting parts. To make it simpler, he put the words to a melody the band already new well and would have no trouble playing. He was totally absorbed in his composition. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten Minutes Later……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Done!" Yamato exclaimed as he threw down his pencil. Taichi's song had been finished and tweaked to Yamato's wishes. Reaching for the phone, Yamato decided to try Atsuya about it first, before calling Taichi. 

Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiinnnggggg

Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiinnnggggg 

Rrrrrrrrrrrri- "Hello?"

"Good Morning Atsuya."

"Yamato, do you realize that it's before eleven the day after a killer party?"

"Sorry, Atsuya, but I'd figured you were used to the hangovers by now." Yamato said with an unseen smirk.

Atsuya sighed. "What do you want anyway?"

"I want to perform a special song tonight."

"What for, Blondie?"

"My future boyfriend, I hope."

"You're finally admitting that ya like someone then?" Atsuya teased.

"Yes Atsuya, I, the great untouchable Yamato Ishida, like someone."

"How are we gonna be ready in time for tonight's concert?"

"Don't worry. It's a solo piece and the musical score is the same as 'Stranger'. I was hoping we could replace it with my song."

"Sure, why not," Atsuya readily agreed, "as long as Ryo and Tomo don't mind." 

"Great! I'll call them right away."

"Okay then. Bye Yamato."

"Bye." With a click, he was off and already dialing Tomo's number. Luckily Ryo was staying with Tomo, so Yamato didn't have to make another call. Tomo liked the idea, and Ryo thought it was sweet. Now to dial Taichi……… 

~*~ Taichi's Point of View ~*~

Rrrrriiii- "Moshi moshi."

"Hi Taichi." Finally, his voice, velvet-smooth and doing more to serve his frazzled nerves than he thought possible.

"Matt, I-" Taichi was cut of mid-apology by Yamato as he rushed to speak.

"Wait, Tai, don't say anything yet. Just promise me you'll be at tonight's concert at seven. It's really important."

"Okay, Matt, I promise." 

"Okay. See you then. Bye."

"Bye?" Taichi was left slightly bewildered as He heard Yamato ring off. He glanced at the clock and sighed. It was going to be a ***long*** day. 

~*~ End of Chapter ~*~

Author's Notes:

I've decided to attempt to make this into a Yamachi (although I don't really see the point since it's not a lemon or even a lime), because I've noticed that Taito fans read anything with Tai and Yama in it, but Yamachi fans only read fics with Yama as seme. 

I've tentative plans for this being a long term series, but, considering the sporadic way I write, it will not be completed for ages.

And, If you're wondering about the song, I actually wrote it based on this fic, so I *won't* be using "Butterfly" or any of the Image songs.

Also, I've hit a fairly bad case of writer's block, so I attempted to work on something else. Surprisingly, this seems to be working, so next week you'll get a new chapter and a new story for the price of one!

Please Review! 


End file.
